


Journey Through Unova

by RiverTheOshawott



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTheOshawott/pseuds/RiverTheOshawott
Summary: Follow Fauna as she travels through the region of Unova. She will meet many friends and even enemies along the way. And who is this Team Chaos? What are they trying to achieve? And what role will Fauna play in their plans?(I suck at summaries.)





	Journey Through Unova

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Pidoves flew over Nuvema Town, a place in the region called Unova. It was the middle of summer, the perfect season for young trainers to start their journeys. And speaking of trainers, today is the day Fauna Blue chooses her starter Pokemon. Fauna was 13, the age that trainers have to be to go on a journey. But Fauna was anything but an ordinary trainer.

An alarm clock went off. Fauna jumped out of her bed and stretched. Today was the day that she would pick the Pokemon to be her partner for life. She went to her closet to change into her clothes. Her usual outfit was a royal blue hoodie with a plain pink T-shirt underneath. The hoodie had two strings to adjust the hood and a pocket with a white pokeball symbol on it. She also wore jean shorts with pink and blue tennis shoes. She had wavy blonde hair with bangs that hovered above her sea blue eyes. And to finish it off she wore a scalchop necklace made of keratin, the same material a real scalchop is made of.

Fauna ran downstairs, almost falling down them in the process. Her mother was sitting at the dining room table, sipping coffee.

Fauna ran into the dining room and practically shouted, "Good morning, Mom!" Her mom almost spit out her coffee in surprise. Her mother knew what today was and couldn't wait for her daughter to go on a journey. Her motherly side was incredibly sad that her daughter was leaving. However after remembering her own journey and the good times she had, she knew it would be great for Fauna.

"Up already I see." Ms. Blue said. Just then a pink catlike Pokemon jumped onto the dining table. "Skitty, how many times have I told you not to jump on the table." Ms. Blue said as she shooed the Skitty off the table. The Skitty made a face and ran upstairs to find somewhere to sleep.

"She probably just wanted to see me off on my big day, Mom." Fauna said. She sat at the table knowing that her mom was going to lecture her before she went to the lab.

"Don't worry, both me and Skitty will see you off after you get your first pokemon." Ms. Blue responded. She hesitated for a second, then started talking again. "Be careful out there, and don't tell anyone your secret." Ms Blue reminded her.

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't tell anyone about my ability to talk to Pokemon." Fauna reassured her. Fauna sat up from her chair and walked over to the door. She turned to her mom and said, "See you later!" She walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. She turned around and started walking towards Professor Juniper's lab.

It wasn't very far, she could see the building from her house. On the way there she passed her neighbor Markus's house. He was also getting his first Pokemon today. Knowing him, he was already at the lab, choosing his Pokemon. She quickened her pace until she reached the lab. When she did reach the lab, she stopped to get a full view. The lab was a white rectangular building the size of a regular house. Any other day she would have just glanced at the lab. But today she would get her very first Pokemon from this place and she wanted to remember it as best she can.

She went up to the automatic door and went in, hoping the Professor was there. Fauna spotted her friend Markus, along with another boy there to get his first Pokemon. The boy had moved in from Aspertia City and lived with his mother and little sister. Markus had become good friends with him and said his name was Hugh. The boy named Hugh had dark blue spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a red and white jacket with black gloves. He had dark blue pants that matched his hair, and red and black shoes.

Markus, on the other hand, had black hair with bangs that covered his left eyebrow. He had emerald green eyes and wore a neon green baseball cap with a pokeball symbol on it. He had a dark green jacket that he always left unzipped for some reason. He wore a bright yellow T-shirt underneath. He had dark blue pants with green and black shoes.

"Finally, you're here," Hugh said to Fauna, arms crossed. "Professor Juniper wouldn't let us choose our Pokemon without all three of us here."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but look on the bright side, I'm here now." Fauna replied with a cheery smile. Professor Juniper suddenly walked into the room where the three teenagers were waiting. Professor Juniper was a woman in her late twenties with caramel brown hair. She wore a white shirt and a green skirt. And she wore a white labcoat to signify her position as a Pokemon professor.

"Ok, now that everyone's here we can finally start," Juniper said as she pulled three devices out of her lab coat pocket. The devices were gray and looked a little like an old phone. "Before I show you your Pokemon, here are your pokedexes," Professor Juniper told them as she passed one to each of them. Fauna and Markus examined their pokedexes, while Hugh just stuffed his in his pocket. Professor Juniper picked up a capsule on her desk and turned to the three teenagers. She opened the capsule and three pokeballs fell out into her hand.

Juniper threw the pokeballs into the air and three pokemon came out. The first one was a green, smug-faced, snakelike Pokemon. The second one was a blue and white otterlike pokemon with a scalchop on its stomach. The last one was a orange and black piglike pokemon with a glowing ball at the end of its curled tail. Fauna took out her pokedex and scanned each pokemon.

 _Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon; soaking up sunlight with its tail increases Snivy's speed. Though it has hands, it generally uses the vines that extend from its neck instead._ Fauna went over to the middle pokemon. _Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon; Oshawott can detach the scalchop on its belly and use it as a tool for cutting up food and other things._ Finally, Fauna turned to the last pokemon. _Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon; Tepig uses the fireballs from its nose in battle- and in cooking! It likes to roast berries rather than eating them raw, though sometimes they get a little overdone._

Fauna looked over all the pokemon again and noticed something strange. The Oshawott had a little tuft of fur on his forehead, unlike the picture in the pokedex.

"So which one of you will pick your Pokemon first?" Professor Juniper asked them.

"Ladies first." Markus said with the faintest tinge of pink on his cheeks. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Fauna replied and walked up to the three Pokemon. They had been quiet to this point, but after seeing that someone was going to pick them they practically shoved each other out of the way.

"Pick me, pick me!" the Tepig shouted, jumping up and down.

"Pick me to be your partner, I won't let you down." the Oshawott said, tapping his scalchop.

"Oh please, I could take on both of them at once and win easily." the Snivy said, her arms crossed. Fauna knew which one she was going to pick, she had known since she was a young girl.

"I choose Oshawott." she answered, taking his pokeball.  
  
"Yes, I've finally been picked!" Oshawott shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Would you like to give Oshawott a nickname?" Juniper asked.

"Hmm, yes I will," Fauna said, wracking her brain for a good name. She kneeled down in front of the Oshawott and asked, "How does the name Kaiyo sound?".

"That sounds awesome!" the Oshawott shouted.

"Oh, wait, I have something for you, Kaiyo." Fauna said as she reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a red bandanna. Fauna tied it around Kaiyo's neck and backed up a bit to see how he looked with it on. The Oshawott looked at the bandanna with shining eyes.

"Thank you!" Kaiyo exclaimed and jumped up to hug Fauna.

"My turn!" Markus practically shouted and kneeled down in front of the two remaining Pokemon. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the Snivy's pokeball.

"Wise choice, kid." the Snivy said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I think I'll call you Rue," Markus said.

"Eh, fine by me." Rue replied. Then the Tepig, realizing there was only one trainer left, ran over to Hugh. Hugh allowed a slight smile to cross his face and stroked the Tepig's head.

"A tough Pokemon like you doesn't need a name, right Tepig?" Hugh said, reaching for his pokeball.

"Um, well I guess that's fine." Tepig replied, a little disappointed but happy that Hugh called him tough.

"Well, if you guys don't have any questions, I guess this is goodbye." Professor Juniper said, smiling.

"Professor, can we use the battlefield behind your lab?" Hugh asked.

"Sure and I hope I see you three again some time." Juniper said with a wink as she walked back into her lab. As soon as Professor Juniper disappeared into the building, Hugh whipped around to face Markus.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Hugh exclaimed, and pointed at Markus.  
  
"Of course!" Markus shouted back at Hugh with a grin and fire in his eyes. It was clear that Markus couldn't wait to battle with Rue by his side. Fauna was a little disappointed that she wasn't the one to battle first, but she pushed her disappointment aside and sat on the bench by the battlefield. Hugh and Markus went to their respective side of the battlefield, with Rue and Tepig in front of them. Fauna got up and held her hand in the air, acting as referee.

"Battle begin!" Fauna shouted as her hand went down.  
"Tepig, get up close and use Ember!" Hugh commanded. Tepig ran straight at Rue and slid to a halt in front of her.

"Rue, dodge it!" Markus exclaimed. Rue jumped up, but was too late as the Ember hit her leaf-shaped tail. Gritting her teeth, Rue landed behind Tepig. "Use Vine Whip and fling him around!" Markus said quickly. Vines extended from Rue's shoulder and wrapped around the Tepig's waist. Rue lifted him into the air and slammed him back onto the ground.

"Use Ember on the vines!" Hugh yelled. Tepig recovered quickly and shot a well-aimed Ember on the vines that restrained him. Rue recoiled in pain and let go of Tepig, who landed on his feet. "Quick, use Ember before she recovers!" Hugh said. Tepig used Ember at point-blank range and sent Rue flying across the field. Skidding to a halt, Rue gritted her teeth once more and got up, wincing as she moved.

"Rue, use Tackle!" Markus called. Rue got up, and with all the speed she could muster, she ran at the Tepig.

"Tepig, you use Tackle too!" Hugh commanded. Tepig ran towards Rue as she ran towards him. They met in the middle of the battlefield, where they hit each other with all their might. Both were flung back by the impact and skidded across the ground. Tepig slowly got to his feet, wincing as he did. However Rue did not move and her eyes had the tell-tale marks of a fainted Pokemon.

"Rue is unable to battle, Hugh is the winner!" Fauna shouted as she watched Markus run over to Rue and pick her up.

"You did well, Rue." he whispered as he returned Rue to her pokeball. Hugh also returned Tepig and walked towards the lab.

"I think Professor Juniper can heal our Pokemon so we can battle Fauna!" Hugh called back over his shoulder. Fauna waited outside while they went to heal their Pokemon.

"Did you like the battle, Kaiyo?" Fauna asked the Oshawott who had sat on the bench with her during the battle.

"Yeah, it was awesome and I can't wait for my turn!" Kaiyo exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, and don't worry we'll beat them." Fauna said, smiling.

Kaiyo jumped back in shock and said, "Wait, you can understand me?"

"Yep, plain as day." Fauna replied with a wink. "Tell Rue and Tepig so everyone knows, I don't want to give them a heart attack as well." Fauna said playfully.

"Do your human friends know?" Kaiyo asked, gesturing to the lab where Markus and Hugh had went.

"No, it's my little secret." Fauna answered.

"Oh, okay." Kaiyo answered as Markus and Hugh walked back to the battlefield.

Hugh ran to the same spot where he had battled Markus and said, "Fauna, I challenge you to a battle."

"Challenge accepted." Fauna answered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Markus sit down on the bench with Rue beside him. And... was that annoyance she saw on his face? Fauna walked to her side of the battlefield, with Kaiyo in front of her.

"Go, Tepig!" Hugh shouted as he threw his pokeball. Tepig appeared on the battlefield, scraping the field with his hoof. Markus put his hand in the air like Fauna had done.

"Battle begin!" he shouted as his hand swiped down.

"Kaiyo, use Water Gun!" Fauna commanded. A stream of water shot from Kaiyo's mouth, heading straight for Tepig.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Hugh said. The embers and water headed right for each other, colliding like Rue and Tepig had in the previous battle. However, the water overpowered the embers and hit Tepig dead in the face.

"Tepig, shake it off and use Tackle!" Hugh shouted. Tepig got up and ran full speed straight at Kaiyo.

Fauna waited until Tepig was roughly three feet away from Kaiyo and shouted, "Kaiyo, jump!". Kaiyo jumped into the air, barely dodging Tepig's Tackle attack. "Now use Water Gun!" Fauna exclaimed. Kaiyo shot another strong stream of water at Tepig, hitting him square in the back.

"Use Ember on Kaiyo!" Hugh shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice. Tepig shot embers up at Kaiyo, who was still in the air.

"Kaiyo, use Tackle from above." Fauna shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Kaiyo dived down through the embers and collided with Tepig, raising a dust cloud in the process. When the dust cleared, Kaiyo stood on top of Tepig, who had swirls in his eyes.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Fauna is the winner!" Markus shouted. Hugh returned Tepig and whispered, "Get some rest," as he attached the pokeball to his belt. Fauna also returned Kaiyo and turned to face the two boys.

"I'm gonna heal Kaiyo, then I'll battle you, Markus!" Fauna shouted as she headed into the lab. Markus's cheeks were dusted pink, unseen by Fauna as she was facing the building. Suddenly, Markus felt Hugh's arm as it was slung over his shoulder.

"So Lover Boy, whatcha thinking about?" Hugh said with a smirk. Markus flushed horribly at the nickname, clenching his teeth in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Markus replied as he turned away, arms crossed.

"I've seen the way you look at her, it's pretty obvious you like her." Hugh said, his smirk growing wider. The blush refused to disappear from Markus's face as he turned back to Hugh.

"So what if I like her? Why is that any of your business?" Markus retorted.

" 'Cuz it's fun to tease ya." Hugh answered as if it were obvious.

"You can really get on my nerves sometimes." Markus said with a huff of annoyance. Markus turned toward the building, just in time to see Fauna walking toward them.

"What are you guys arguing about now, I could hear you from inside the lab." Fauna asked, hands on her hips.

"We were just having a little fun, right Markus?" Hugh said, throwing a smirk at the other boy. Markus stayed silent, annoyed and frustrated.

"Anyway, I'm all healed up now, so let's battle!" Fauna exclaimed, full of anticipation for the battle ahead.

"Yeah, but this time I'm gonna win." Markus said, his anger gone and replaced with a toothy grin. Markus and Fauna both went to the battlefield, calling out their Pokemon. Hugh, like Fauna and Markus, acted as referee.

"Battle begin!" Hugh shouted.

"Rue, use Vine Whip to restrain Kaiyo!" Markus said. Vines extended and flew at Kaiyo at top speed.

"Kaiyo, use Water Gun on the vines!" Fauna shouted. Water flew from Kaiyo's mouth, heading straight for the vines that intended to restrain him. The water struck the vines, causing them to recoil. However, the vines recovered and wrapped around Kaiyo before he could make a move.

"Fling him around!" Markus commanded. Kaiyo was flung around like a blue ragdoll, hitting the ground several times. Out of the corner of his eye, Markus saw Hugh messing with his bag. However, he dismissed it as he had to focus on the battle at hand.

"Kaiyo, Water Gun on Rue!" Fauna exclaimed. Kaiyo shot the stream of water at Rue, landing a direct hit. However, the vines kept their tight grip on him.

"Throw him into the air!" Markus shouted. The vines finally let go of Kaiyo, but not entirely the way he wanted. The vines threw him up into the air, leaving Kaiyo several feet above the ground.

"Rue, jump up above Kaiyo!" Markus said. Rue took a huge leap and was level with Kaiyo. She jumped off his head to gain altitude and looked back down at Markus, waiting for the next command.

"Now, use your tail and hit Kaiyo towards the ground!" Markus shouted. Rue flipped forward and sent her leaf-shaped tail crashing down on Kaiyo's head, sending him flying toward the ground. Kaiyo struck the ground with a loud _thud_ , raising a dust cloud. Rue landed lightly on her feet beside the Oshawott. The dust cleared, revealing a fainted Kaiyo.

"Kaiyo is unable to battle, Markus is the winner!" Hugh shouted, gesturing towards Markus and Rue.

"Yeah, we won!" Markus exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"You did an awesome job, Kaiyo." Fauna said as she returned the Oshawott to his Pokeball. Hugh walked over to Markus and Fauna.

"Guess this is goodbye." Hugh said, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess so." Markus replied a little awkwardly.

"Welp, I'm going, see ya." Hugh waved and walked down the road towards  
Route 1. Markus waved back and turned towards Fauna.

"Um...Fauna, I was wondering..." Markus said uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Markus?" Fauna asked.

"Well... I was wondering if maybe...we could travel together?" Markus asked, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Sure!" Fauna replied with a cheerful grin.

"Awesome!" Markus exclaimed. "Come on, we should go to Route 1." Markus suggested. Markus and Fauna went into the lab and healed their Pokemon one last time, then headed toward Route 1. As they neared Route 1, Fauna spotted her mother and Skitty waiting for them.

"Fauna, there you are! We've been waiting for you, haven't we Skitty?" Ms. Blue said.

"Yeah, you were gone forever!" Skitty said and continued to chase her tail.

"Sorry mom, we were battling with our Pokemon." Fauna explained. Ms. Blue nodded and turned to look at Markus.

"Hello Markus. " Ms. Blue greeted.

"Oh yeah, mom, I'm going to travel with Markus." Fauna said brightly. Ms. Blue raised an eyebrow and turned a critcal eye on Markus, much to his discomfort.

"So what Pokemon did you choose?" Ms. Blue asked, changing the subject.

"I'll show you! Come on out, Kaiyo!" Fauna said, throwing his Pokeball into the air. Kaiyo appeared in front of Fauna and tapped his scalchop.

"Kaiyo the Oshawott, at your service!" Kaiyo said with a flourish. Markus took out Rue's Pokeball and she appeared beside Kaiyo.

"An Oshawott, I should have known." Ms. Blue joked with a laugh. Skitty padded up to Kaiyo and batted at his scalchop. Kaiyo, irritated at Skitty, started to chase her around. Rue crossed her arms and watched the scene with indifference.

"Yep, his name's Kaiyo and Markus's Snivy is named Rue." Fauna said as Markus nodded in the background. Ms Blue sighed.

"Well, I won't delay you two any longer." Ms. Blue said. Fauna hugged her mom and they said their goodbyes. As they were leaving Ms. Blue pulled Markus aside and whispered, "Take good care of Fauna and no funny business." This made Markus blush and he promised he would. And with that, Fauna and Markus walked toward Route 1, waving at Ms. Blue and Skitty.

* * *

 

Markus and Fauna walked to Route 1 and admired the scenery. Trees, tall grass, flowers, fellow trainers, and tons and tons of Pokemon. There were Patrats, Lillipups, Purrloins, Pidoves, and all sorts of Pokemon.

"Woah, I can't wait to explore this place!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Umm... there's just one problem." Markus said and pointed towards the sky. Fauna looked up and saw the sun starting to set and stars beginning to come out. And as the sun dropped, so did the temperature.

"We should probably set up camp for the night." Markus suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Fauna replied. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her tent. Markus made to copy her, but there was only one problem. His tent was missing. ' _I swear I packed it this morning,_ ' Markus thought. Markus suddenly remembered during his battle with Fauna, when Hugh was messing with his bag. Hugh could be so annoying sometimes!

"Um, Fauna we have a problem." Markus said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What's wrong, Markus?" Fauna asked, not looking away as she put her tent up.

"My...um...my tent is missing." Markus replied nervously. Markus heard the sound of something hitting the ground. Markus turned around to see Fauna with a surprised expression on her face.

"I-it's fine, I'll just sleep outside." Markus said quicky.

"No, it's freezing outside.We'll just sleep in the same tent." Fauna replied. This statement caused both of them to blush uncontrollably. Markus remembered when Fauna's mom said 'no funny business'. ' _I'm dead if she ever hears about this,_ ' Markus thought. Markus started to help Fauna put her tent up, and there was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, they finished and Fauna went inside to change into pajamas. After she finished, Fauna came out and let Markus change. Then they both got their sleeping bags and laid them down. Fauna got into hers first, and Markus awkwardly got into his. The tent was made for one person, so they were pretty close together.

Markus was blushing like crazy, his heart beating rapidly. Fauna was the same, and both refused to think of what their parents would say. After a while they both fell asleep, but Fauna swore something poked her in the middle of the night...

* * *

 

 _ **BOOM!**_ An explosion sounded as the wall of a laboratory was blown apart. A battered and bruised Pokemon stepped out. He looked behind him and saw security Pokemon running towards him. Alarms sounded as he ran into the forest.


End file.
